Dirty Little Secrets
by Lord of Hina
Summary: Minor changes turn to big changes. Big changes turn into life altering choices. How long can they all hide their dirty little secrets before their cozy life within the Hinata-Sou comes to a grinding halt? KeiHarem
**Another story I had written a while ago and just stopped midway. Decided to cut it short again and just post the first chapter just to have something up. This one is actually the first story I had started writing years ago. It is based on the cliches of making certain characters more 'saintly' than what they really are, predominantly Kitsune and Su in this one. Again, I'm writing whatever stories come to mind, regardless of my personal feelings or 'taboos'. This one may be the most normal story I do for a while.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Air of Change**

"YOU GOT DAMN PERVERT!"

The distinct yell of one Naru Narusegawa was soon followed by an echoing shout, crash, and then zooming sound as Keitaro Urashima was once again violently rocketed from the female dorm, Hinata sou, without just purpose.

"That lecherous pig never learns!" The resident swords woman, Motoko Aoyama, agreed as she had aided Naru in their 'righteous justice' handling of the young man.

The accusation at this time was that Keitaro had for some unknown reason done something once again to Shinobu Maehara, the Hinata sou housekeeper if you will, that had caused said girl to blush in embarrassment. While there was no scream or anything of any sort, the fact that Keitaro was next to a flustered looking Shinobu instantly labeled him as a perverted offender when all he did was give the girl a compliment on her new outfit she had just bought with saved up money.

Now one would think that Shinobu would have defended Keitaro, but when she tried to speak up about it, both Naru and Motoko would fill her head with ways Keitaro could have sneakily been trying to be perverted, which would normally lead one to think that the two girls that seemed to be coming up with these most perverted situations were indeed themselves perverts. But due to Shinobu also having a slightly more perverted mind than most girls her age, she unintentionally ended up believing the two most of the time, which would only cause Keitaro more trouble as he had no one to stick up for him.

Irony is a bitch.

The last two current members of Hinata House, being Mitsune Konno and Kaolla Su, looked out of their rooms to see what the ruckus was, only to see that their landlord had once again invoked the wrath of the two demoness women and was paying for it, regardless of if he had done anything or not. Both sighed and closed the door to their respective rooms.

One would think that several years of living in a house with very violent, hair trigger temperamental, and honestly shallow women would have taught Keitaro to remain unseen and unheard for the remainder of his life while living there. But that was not to be as this would be a repeating factor later that night when Su jumped on to Keitaro's head, smashing her panty covered privates into his face. Once again, no one cared if Keitaro was not the one doing anything and the young man was sent sailing into the upper stratosphere.

Almost as if nothing had happened, Keitaro returned to the house limping, but with a small smile non-the less. He bid a good night to the women who only glared at him. Shinobu blushed and looked away while Mitsune, or Kitsune as she was known, shook her head sadly. Even she had eased up on the guy lately. She didn't tease him as much anymore or make matters worse when a serious accident came up, as it seemed as if Naru and Motoko had both seemed to be getting much worse than before, though she still conned him out of his cash just as much as when he first arrived. Their attacks on the man were becoming downright sadistic and many times Kitsune had actually shone a bit of concern for her manager. Though she would never outwardly admit it, Kitsune was starting to get upset with the constant unjust beatings. But that was just it. Why wouldn't she outwardly admit it?

Su was showing just how much a genius she was too, having stopped sending her inventions after the man. A documentary on war was shown at her school and the teen was heartbroken that she had pretty much committed what would amount to a genocide on a single person over the last few years. The incident earlier that night had been a lapse in judgment on her part. She had wanted to give Keitaro a hug to cheer him up after the beating from earlier and had ended up getting the urge to perform her dropkick greeting. So in mid jump towards him with arms spread, the leap slowly shifted to legs spread. As soon as she felt the warm breath of the man on her, she blushed deeply, holding back a moan that would give away the fact that she knew exactly what type of position they were in, and she instantly regretted doing anything at all. It didn't help that she decided to keep up appearance instead of help Keitaro out either. So instead of jumping off of Keitaro which she knew she should have done, she grabbed the top of his hair and wrapped her legs around his head, laughing loudly and acting like a chimp at a zoo. That was the position Motoko and Naru caught them in, and the merciless attack ensued again.

Keitaro slowly limped to his room and silently shut the door.

"The nerve of that pervert! Doing such a thing to Su, and in broad daylight too!" Naru fumed and flopped onto the couch. Motoko nodded her agreement as she also took a seat and began to wipe her blade down.

"Yes, I fear that we may be going too easy on him as his frequent behavior shows recently." The swords woman spoke in her usual monotone. Kitsune shook her head in disbelief.

"Going easy on him? You guys sent him so far that he didn't get back until 2 in the morning! And he's still hurt too!"

"Urashima is a man! If he can't take such light taps then he doesn't even deserve the honor of being cut by my blade." The dark haired samurai called with pride, completely for her blade and not a single sentiment for Keitaro.

"Motoko's right! He should be lucky we didn't put him in the hospital after what he just tried to do to Su!" Naru shouted with flames in her eyes, getting angry with the man again the more she thought about it. She was about to go beat the poor guy some more just to vent if Su hadn't spoken up.

"But it was Su's fault! Su jumped on onii-sama!" Su said with concern. Appearance or not, she didn't want to keep getting Keitaro in trouble.

"Don't worry Su! We know Keitaro tried to take advantage of you! You don't have to take up for that...thing!" Naru responded. This time even Shinobu jumped up in disbelief.

"What? Why won't you listen to Su? She said it isn't sempai's fault! Just like earlier! I don't think sempai was trying to be perverted at all!"

"The way Urashima is acting, I wouldn't be surprised if he is turning you both into perverts just like him." Motoko added.

"Come on, even you two can't believe that Keitaro would try to take advantage of Su like that!" Kitsune tried to reason, but the stubborn looks on both Motoko's and Naru's face said otherwise. The two were really getting worse, not Keitaro, and if things continued the way they were going, immortal or not, Keitaro was going to get hurt.

In his room, Keitaro sat in a corner with his back against the wall. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as the pain his body was in refused to go away. Usually he'd be fine by now, but for some reason, the pain lingered and only seemed to grow. He tried to move only to whimper in pain and sit completely still. Something was happening to him and it was definitely bad. After several minutes of letting the pain subside just a bit, he crawled over to his futon and put in his headphones. Out of everything that Keitaro felt, the one reason he knew he would be able to get up the next day was his music.

He laid down and turned on his mp3 player, scrolling to any song that would make him feel better at the moment. It didn't matter what song it was, as long as he could get into the rhythm. Not knowing what song to settle on, he simple pressed play on a playlist and left the small device on shuffle. (I'm literally doing the same thing right now to see what song Keitaro's going to listen to.)

" _Let's gooooooo!"_ The scream made Keitaro's eyes open wide for a moment as he had not expected it after such a beautiful intro. It was a song he had yet to listen to on the small device, most likely a song from Shinobu's playlist but he couldn't really believe that. The younger girl had plenty of different songs that she would ask Keitaro to listen to, but none with such a powerful intro before.

 _With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping._

 _The warmth I feel beside me, is slowly fading,_

 _Would she hear me? If I cause her pain?_

 _Would she hold me? If she knew my shame?_

'Naru...' Keitaro would fall asleep with the song playing in his ears.

The next morning Keitaro awoke to his mp3 player being devoid of life. He yawned and plugged it into its charger and looked out the window. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and people were laughing...why did he feel that such a beautiful day wouldn't last for him?

"Sempai, breakfast is ready!" Shinobu's sweet voice called from outside his door.

"I'll be down in a minute." He replied. He took a moment to flex his fingers and stretch. The pain he was feeling the night before was all but non-existent. Even though he didn't feel it, he was still worried about it. If the pain from the night before was any indication, then his body wasn't going to be able to handle the stress anymore and that scared him. He didn't understand why he couldn't just tell them to stop...they wouldn't listen. Now he wondered why he didn't just leave...they had no one else. With Hina-baa-chan still gone, there would be no one to run the dorm, and if the city got its hands on it, it would get turned into a commercial hotel. The girls would most likely be put out and Keitaro didn't want to imagine such a thing happening.

'Why?' He thought. 'Why do I still care so much?'

The ronin just couldn't understand it. After all the crap that he took from them, the increasing beatings and pain that came with it. The emotional stress they put him through, including Kitsune. The sheer physical punishment that came from everyone outside of Shinobu and Kitsune, though Su had lessened her attacks. He still cared for each and every one of them. The thought of doing anything to upset or harm them made him want to drop to his knees and cry. His thoughts slowly drifted back to his music.

"Would she hold me if she knew my shame?" He asked aloud to himself. Then he scoffed. "Yeah right. She'd just punch me through the wall and Motoko would cut me and tell me to be a man."

The Hinata House patrons were getting impatient as it took longer than normal for their manager to come to the table for breakfast. Motoko and Naru sat with growing irritation, though it was more noticeable on Naru. Shinobu kept glancing worriedly at the door, hoping that one time she could will Keitaro to get there to avoid a confrontation. Su was eagerly fidgeting, though she remained quiet. Unbeknownst to all others present, between sneaking small pieces of her food, Su was hoping for Keitaro to avoid pain that morning as well. A few minutes later and the man in question arrived.

"Took you long enough!" Naru growled out.

"You weren't planning anything perverted were you?" Motoko called, her hand on the hilt of her blade. Su and Kitsune looked on with annoyed expressions, though Shinobu was on the verge of tears.

"Ara, say it isn't true-"

"Shinobu, shut up." Kitsune snapped making Shinobu jump and hold her mouth. All eyes now landed on the party girl of the house. "Come with me."

Kitsune got up and dragged Shinobu from the room. Su saw that the tension wasn't falling and groaned loudly. "So can I eat now?"

Motoko looked to see Su with an extremely pleading look. Her aura was different and she could sense something else, but decided not to comment on it. "Yeah, let's eat Su."

Out in the main room of the Hinata-sou, Kitsune made Shinobu sit on a couch. She had her arms folded and was leveling a cold glare at the girl. Shinobu sat speechless, never having been yelled at by Kitsune of all people. She couldn't think past that and tried her hardest to hold back tears. Kitsune's glare wasn't making it any easier and she looked down, away from the older woman.

Kitsune sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at Shinobu like that, but this needed to be addressed now. She knew Shinobu didn't mean any harm, but it usually ended up causing it. It was amazing now that she thought about it. If Shinobu's tears were enough to set Naru and Motoko on Keitaro, how many times did she, herself, also unintentionally send them after him, not including the times where she got him in trouble on purpose. It made her worry even more now, and she sat down next to Shinobu.

"Hey kid. Listen up will ya." Kitsune started. "Do you like seeing Keitaro get hurt like last night?"

"Of course not!" Shinobu spoke instantly. "I-I never want sempai to get hurt!"

"Yeah, well you're doing a shitty job at it. Just like now. You were about to make things worse Shinobu."

Shinobu cocked her head to the side. "Huh? But how?"

"You were acting like Naru and Motoko. You didn't think before you opened your mouth. You were about to believe those two when they said Keitaro was in his room doing something perverted. Did you stop to think that he could have been doing anything else in the world, or how about just waking up?"

Shinobu paused in thought. Tears entered her eyes once again. "I did instantly believe them...I did that yesterday morning too! Oh no, I've been getting sempai in trouble too! Onee-chan I..."

Kitsune hugged Shinobu. She pulled her close and let her cry into her chest while she patted the young teens back. Kitsune knew she would be able to get through to the younger girl. At least she could stop and listen, unlike the other two. Kitsune herself knew that she still had faults, but she would be able to work on that with time.

"It's alright Shinobu. You just need to realize what's going on sometimes. I don't think there has been one time since Keitaro's been living here that he's done anything perverted intentionally. Hell, I think the guy's so much of a saint that he doesn't even masturbate."

Shinobu looked up at Kitsune appalled. "Nee-chan!" The red on her face surpassed any blush she had ever had before. After a few seconds she turned from Kitsune, putting her hands on her laps. "...even I do that..."

Kitsune's eyes widened as much as they could at the young girls words. Before she could let her mind travel to dangerous territories, she shook her head and began to stand up. "I'm not gonna ask now, we'll talk later. But you will start thinking for yourself now right?"

"Mhm. I don't want sempai to get in trouble, especially because of me. I lo..." She stopped herself quickly, slapping her hands over her mouth and blushing again. Kitsune smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Now let's get back to breakfast before Su eats everything."

"Too late!" Su called as she walked into the main room, stomach bulging and a bright smile on her face. "It was really good Shinobu, you should make some more!"

"Su, you didn't?" Shinobu cried and ran back into the kitchen. Her mournful cry several seconds later was proof enough that Su most certainly did.

Motoko and Naru filed into the living just a second later, their eyes on the party girl. Kitsune folded her arms and smirked at them both, unwilling to back down. "Something on your mind, ladies?"

"What was that just now? Why did you yell at Shinobu?" Motoko got straight to the point.

Kitsune shrugged. "We had discussed something yesterday that she had already forgotten by today. Even our little angel makes mistakes. Can't go easy on her all the time though."

Naru rose an eyebrow. "And what did you discuss yesterday?"

"Come on, we gotta have some secrets, Naru-chan. Or would you like me to remind you of our own conversation two days ago?" Kitsune's fox like grin made Naru blush brightly before paling. Ironically, Kitsune and Naru had a very detailed conversation about self pleasuring only two days ago, in which Naru revealed some very risque details about the who and how that helped her get off.

"Kitsune, she's just a kid!" Naru bellowed.

"Uh, no, she's not. She's not an adult, by any means, but she is far from a child. Just like you, her body has urges, and have for some time now. If I'm the only one woman enough to help her deal with it, not that she needs it by the way, who am I to deny her information. For your record, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't a virgin anymore."

"KITSUNE, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Motoko finally snapped, her face as red as Naru's. "I had no idea that's what you two were talking about. And thinking of little Shinobu doing such things is preposterous!"

"Oh get over it Aoyama. You're only two years older than her, and I remember you screaming out a certain persons name at that age. You aren't a really silent person when it comes to...self gratification." Kitsune's smirk grew even more devious as now both Naru and Motoko were red enough to catch ablaze.

'Game, set, and match.' The fox thought. She had successfully derailed the conversation to what she had really talked to Shinobu about and saved herself, the younger girl, and especially Keitaro some heartache. Plus, most of what she was saying was true. Both Naru and Motoko pleasured themselves to the thought of the manager. She knew this because she admitted to both of them that she did the same. Now that she thought about it, it was around the time that she had conversations with the two about their mutual feelings for their manager that the two seemed to go off the deep end on him.

Nevertheless, the two feisty residents of the sou backed down. "W-well, whatever! Just don't go turning Shinobu into a mini you!" Naru called before dashing up to her room. Motoko saved herself the embarrassment and decided to simply get on with her day. Kitsune's smirk only grew as she walked over to the kitchen doorway and looked in to see Keitaro and Shinobu side by side washing dishes and laughing.

"Hmm...maybe this could be something fun too..." She whispered with a devious chuckle.

* * *

 **Just like with the other stories, I'm trying to keep the chapters short and sweet. At the very least, I won't always have readers waiting three months before and update. Also, I know Tears Don't Fall was released in 2006. Ah well, let me take some liberties.**


End file.
